The high molecular weight polypeptide referred to as CA 125 can be detected in approximately 80% of all patients with ovarian carcinomas (see Kabawat et al., Am. J. Clin. Pathol. 79:98-104 (1983); and Gadducci et al., Gynecol. Oncol. 44:147-154 (1992)). CA 125 is present on the surface of tumor cells, and elevated secreted, or “shed,” forms of CA 125 are present in approximately 80-90% of ovarian cancer patients.
Antibodies directed against CA 125 have been produced and utilized for the determination of CA 125 concentrations and for purification of CA 125 from cell culture medium. See, e.g., Bast et al., J. Clin. Invest. 68(5):1331-1337 (1981); Krantz et al., J. Cell. Biochem. (Suppl.) 12(E):139 (1988); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,790, 5,059,680, and 5,976,818; and JP11014626.
In addition to antibodies for monitoring the presence of CA 125, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,858,361 and 6,241,985 describe anti-idiotypic anti-CA 125 antibodies as therapeutic agents.
Despite the above, CA 125-related disorders such as ovarian cancer remain a major problem and, as such, a great need exists for methods and compositions for the treatment of such disorders.
Citation or identification of any reference in this or any other section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.